


Save me

by SpoiledChild



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, Jealous Sherlock, M/M, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:12:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoiledChild/pseuds/SpoiledChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock avoue son inclination à John mais ce dernier file chez Mary provoquant l'incompréhension de Sherlock et déclenche une crise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Help ! Save Me

Je suis furieux contre moi-même. Furieux, ridiculement piégé par ces choses que je croyais éradiqué. Les sentiments ! Ils me mettent toujours hors de moi. _Incontrôlable_. Je balaye l'ensemble de la table d'un revers. L'envie de _détruire_ mon environnement devient plus forte que tout. La rage à l'état pur m'habite. Comment ai-je pu me laisser embarqué dans pareille histoire ? La proximité avec un autre être humain m'a rendu si faible. Je ne peux pas avoir d'ami. Je suis si excessif, si passionné, si exigeant. Je suis trop brut, trop entier, trop tout. Insupportable pour moi-même. Un rire désabusé m'échappe brisant le silence qui avait suivi le fracas. Ce silence qui contraste méchamment avec mon tumulte intérieur.

Tout ceci ne sert à rien, me dis-je en contemplant la cuisine. J'entrepris de détruire toutes mes expériences en cours en envoyant le tout se répandre sur le sol. Inutile. Tout est stupidement inutile. Comme moi. Juste un taré inadapté. Attraper quelques criminels, la belle affaire ! Il y a la police pour cela, même si elle met trois fois plus de temps, ça n'a pas d'importance. Seul le résultat compte, le temps pour les morts n'a plus aucune importance. Seul moi jubile à l'idée de résoudre une enquête en battant des records de temps dans la réflexion et l'analyse. Je ne suis pas payé à l'heure, je ne suis pas payé du tout d'ailleurs !

Taré ! Parasite !

Par hasard, je tombe sur un cadre où John pose à côté de moi. Une photo que madame Hudson a prise à ma demande et pourtant, j'y apparais comme si j'avais été pris par surprise, comme pas à ma place. Un rictus tordu étire le coin de mes lèvres. John y souriait doucement comme à son habitude.

Je suis juste délirant. Après tout, il est juste mon colocataire. Mon poing éclata le miroir au dessus de la cheminée, brisant mon reflet en multiples morceaux de moi-même. Je ne suis pas en droit d'attendre, d'exiger de quelqu'un qu'il reste près de moi, toujours. Un ancien soldat, brouillé avec le peu de famille qu'il avait, aurait pu être le candidat parfait pour être mon … je ne sais même pas réellement quel mot mettre. Formaliser ses pensées aide au calme.

Je veux quelqu'un qui soit là pour moi, tout le temps. Egoïste, peut-être. Je voulais que ce soit lui. Depuis le moment où il a franchi le seuil de l'appartement du 221B backer street. Quand il a accepté de me suivre, quand il m'a trouvé brillant, quand il a refusé de suivre les conseils d'Anderson. J'ai bêtement cru que j'avais trouvé un compagnon.

Je suis si déçu. Il est parti rejoindre une femme, juste après que ... Je ne supporte pas de partager mais je ne me battrais pas. OH non, je ne vais pas m'abaisser à ça ! Rageusement, je projette mon ami le crâne à travers la pièce. Stupide. Le monde est si compliqué, si absurde.

-Sherlock ! Mais que se passe-t-il, demanda madame Hudson catastrophée à la porte.

-Dehors ! Foutez moi la paix, hurlais-je en retour.

Je lui claque sauvagement la porte au nez et l'entend se précipiter dans son appartement. Le notre est quelque peu saccagé depuis mon retour. Peu importe. J'ai envie de m'enterrer et de sombrer. Ne plus voir la lumière du jour avant longtemps. J'allais m'affaler sur le canapé quand un morceau de plastique attire mon attention. Je sais que mes yeux brillent en le reconnaissant. Un petit sachet attendant son heure, soudain ma fureur se mue en excitation.

Je ne dois pas faire ça, me dis-je en contemplant la poudre blanche. La drogue détruit. Et alors ? Elle apaise aussi. Envoutante. Et pourquoi ne pas reprendre la vie d'avant ? Drogue, oubli, solitude. Egoïste jusqu'au bout alors. J'ai été trop loin. Mes actes, mes paroles. Je ne suis pas fait pour vivre dans ce monde. Tout n'est qu'ennui entre deux résolutions. Sur un morceau de miroir brisé, je dessine deux belles lignes avec le peu de poudre que j'ai. Pathétique. Je vais devoir sortir pour me ravitailler.

Je pense à John qui avait filé ventre à terre chez sa copine après avoir compris que j'avais des sentiments pour lui. J'ai pourtant essayé de lui faire comprendre dès le début. Mais c'est la même chose qu'avec Irène. Je me suis fait des idées. Je ne comprends pas les autres et ils me le rendent bien.

Suivons le rituel. Les lignes sont prêtes, je me mets à l'aise. J'hôte ma veste et mon écharpe pour les laisser tomber dans mon dos. Bientôt. Un frisson d'anticipation me traverse. Mes mains tremblent légèrement. Je me déchausse en jetant mes chaussures au loin. Bientôt, je serais prêt. Je respire profondément. Le calme avant la transe. Je remonte légèrement mes manches. Inspiration. Expiration. Bientôt, l'euphorie viendrait. Première inspiration. Sentiment d'apaisement. Seconde inspiration. Je l'ai fait. Le monde est toujours plus beau au début d'une prise. Je dois sortir maintenant. Il m'en faut plus et de l'alcool aussi. Je veux un mélange toxique et détonnant. Je veux sombrer dans l'oubli. J'ai de l'argent dans la poche de mon jeans.

Je tangue légèrement vers la sortie en slalomant à travers les divers débris qui jonchent le sol. Je note que je suis pied nu lorsqu'un morceau de verre brisé entaille la plante de mon pied. Je n'aime pas être déçu. L'attitude de John m'a vraiment blessé et déstabilisé.

J'ai donc pris la décision de me droguer et de boire pour oublier ma honte et ma déception. Pitoyable n'est-il pas ?

Le sol humide et froid me fait un bien fou sous les pieds. Une sorte de joie enfantine me traverse. J'ai envie de courir. Les gens se retournent sur mon passage. Enfin certains, la plupart ignore leurs congénères. Insouciance bienfaisante.

Pour l'alcool, je savais où aller. Pour prendre quelques doses, j'allais devoir trouver un de mes ex-fournisseur. De préférence, un que Lestrade ne fréquentait pas.

L'avantage avec Emry, c'est qu'il se poste toujours au même endroit. Roux et discret. C'est les seuls choses que je retenais de chacun de mes passages. Et sa came avait toujours eu la qualité que je cherchais. La surprise s'est peinte sur son visage à mon approche.

-Sherlock ? T'es en manque à ce point ? Je croyais que tu avais décroché ?

-Je suis en pleine ascension avec aucune envie de descente, chantonnai-je totalement euphorique. Mais chutt, soufflai-je en déposant un doigt sur sa bouche.

-Besoin de moi alors ? sourit-il en attrapant mon poignet et en le caressant légèrement.

-Juste de fournitures, gloussais-je pas tenté par un contact physique.

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de rire mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. A la moindre difficulté, replonger dans ses travers, c'est sécurisant. J'avais hâte de retrouver la chambre d'hôtel que j'utilisais lors de mes prises. Juste pour être à l'abri, loin de ma famille et de ses incessantes remontrances. Je me sentais plus libre avec ça dans le sang.

Je fixe soudain Emry. Il agite devant moi la tranquillité à laquelle j'aspire. Je glisse ma main à l'arrière de mon jeans pour en ressortir une liasse de billets. Il me donne son prix et je compte les billets avec une lenteur exaspérante.

-Il me manque un de tes produits, je te l'apporte à l'endroit habituel ? J'aurais bien augmenté le tarif juste pour toi, tu es si sexy que tu vas te faire agresser avant d'arriver.

-Oui, répondis-je laconique à sa question.

Je me demande qui pourrait m'agresser. Je me sens dans une forme olympique. Mon téléphone vibre mais je l'ignore. Emry me rattrape par un bras et me plaque contre un mur de brique pour m'embrasser en poussant une pilule de sa langue dans ma bouche.

-Cours petit lapin, Alice t'attrapera au pays des merveilles, me libéra-t-il.

La capsule se dissout immédiatement au contact de ma salive. J'émets un rire amer. Aucun blond ne m'attrapera ce soir. Désillusion. Je sais exactement quel type de produit il m'a fait ingérer. Le temps m'est compté avant que les premiers effets ne se fassent sentir. Emry est un enculé. Je lui balance mon poing dans la figure pour faire bonne mesure avant de me mettre à courir. J'avais tout au plus 10 minutes avant que le GHB ne fasse effet. Avec la cocaïne que j'ai dans le sang, je pourrais faire un arrêt respiratoire. De longues minutes s'étirent devant moi. Un sprint d'un peu plus de 800 mètres avec pour seul plaisir, celui d'avoir frappé par anticipation ce petit con. Sa note dans mon top des fournisseurs vient de descendre. Je n'oublierai pas de me venger. Je m'essouffle mais je refuse de ralentir. Je ne tiens pas à passer un moment entre ses bras.

Je me sens en vie. Je dois rejoindre au plus vite mon cocon pour pouvoir délirer en paix et à l'abri. Je ne ferai pas l'affront à ma mère de mourir dans un coin sordide. Si jamais, je dois mourir ou même me faire violer ce sera dans ma chambre d'hôtel. Mon lieu de perdition, dont je referme la porte pour oublier ce que j'y ai vécu. Mon esprit fonctionne à toute vitesse. Le Levin Hotel n'est plus très loin. J'y serais à temps. Je manque de me faire renverser en traversant sans regarder. J'aperçois le porche noir, j'accélère. Mon pied heurte la dernière marche et m'arrache un cri de douleur tandis que je m'étale de tout mon long dans le hall d'entrée.

En relevant la tête, j'aperçois Jasper, fidèle au poste. Péniblement, je me remets sur pieds et m'approche du comptoir. Jasper a déjà sorti ma clef.

-Monsieur Holmes, avez-vous des consignes ? me demande-t-il comme d'habitude sans faire de commentaire sur ma dégaine.

-Ne laissez pas monter Emry ou toutes autres personnes du même acabit. J'ai plus qu'il ne me faut.

-Bien, la suite a été entièrement remise en état depuis votre dernier passage.

-Jasper, c'est évident, répliquais-je. Comme d'habitude, si vous n'entendez plus de signe de vie dans quelques jours, n'entrez pas, appelez mon frère.

Je me saisis de ma clef et me dirige vers l'ascenseur. Plus que quelques minutes et je suis à l'abri.

De toute évidence, je suis allongé sur le sol à l'entrée de ma suite à l'hotel Levin. Mon dernier souvenir, le baiser d'Emry. Une réelle satisfaction s'empare de moi. J'ai encore gagné. Je jubile.

Puis, je me mets à pleurer. Je replis mes genoux sur ma poitrine et je me glisse sur le côté. J'ai gagné le droit d'être seul. Mon téléphone vibre à nouveau et ne s'arrête pas. Cela m'agace, je le jette de l'autre côté du couloir.

Ici, c'est l'endroit où je suis en paix. Je prends des vacances de ce monde qui m'insupporte et que je ne comprends pas. Ce monde qui m'agresse constamment qui m'impose des règles absurdes. Je me relève chancelant. Une douleur crue émane de ma voûte plantaire. Quelle sensation désagréable ! J'inspecte la suite. Tout est neuf et pourtant si semblable aux autres fois. Ils ont tout refait à l'identique. C'est la moindre des choses pour le prix exorbitant de la tranquillité que je m'octroie ici. Mon havre de paix et de dépravation. Je vais m'établir ici quelques temps. Le temps que John reprenne ses affaires. C'est dans la logique des choses. Il va s'installer avec la fille.

John aura été une bulle agréable et fugitive dans ma vie. Un mirage. Je suis juste un taré qui n'intéresse personne à part son propre frère et encore, il n'agit que pour le compte de notre mère.

Je fouille dans mes poches et sort un sachet de poudre. Je lui souris en l'ouvrant. Enivrant. Rien que de la préparer, je me sens excité. Mon téléphone résonne à nouveau dans le silence glacé de la suite. Quelle plaie ! Je voudrais être armé du pistolet de John pour lui tirer dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de sonner. Une manière radicale et définitive de régler le problème.

Au lieu de cela, j'allume la chaîne hi-fi et shoot au passage dans le téléphone pour l'éloigner. Il cogne contre un mur au moment où résonnent les premières notes de la chevauchée des walkyries. Je monte le volume au maximum et me laisse retomber devant ma belle poudre immaculée. La musique prend plus d'ampleur au début d'une dose. Elle m'emporte et m'entraîne dans un monde seulement connu par les dieux.

Je dessine plusieurs lignes avec une de mes cartes. La musique m'accompagne. Je sens l'excitation monter. Je sniffe la première, puis la deuxième. Je me frotte le nez.

Il était exclu que je me pique. Trop visible pour mon retour à la vie normale, une vie normale et solitaire. Lestrade aurait tôt fait de me créer des ennuis. Il me surveille de prêt, il ne croit pas un seul instant à mon sevrage. De fait, je lui donne raison. Si John ne m'avait pas juste abandonné suite à mon aveu, je n'aurai pas replongé.

Je ne peux tout de même pas blâmer John pour mon incapacité à affronter les épreuves de la vie. Ce n'est quand même pas lui qui m' _oblige_ présentement à prendre une dose de bonheur factice. J'ai besoin de ça pour « faire aller ». Jusqu'à la prochaine crise. Je sens que celles-ci seront de plus en plus rapprocher.

L'hymne à la joie résonne enfin dans la pièce et je ressens le besoin de m'enivrer. Je me traîne jusqu'au réfrigérateur. Champagne. Je n'aime pas les alcools forts. Cela me permet de boire plus et le champagne a ce petit goût sucré et pétillant qui donne envie d'en prendre et d'en reprendre.

Le bouchon qui claque. Je reste là, tout contre la porte qui me soutient vaguement. Mes gestes ne sont plus très précis. Je bois à la bouteille directement avant de m'allonger à même le sol pour goûter la musique. Je remarque distraitement qu'il y a du sang sur le sol. Certainement un rapport avec cette douleur dans mon pied. Les notes couvrent le son du téléphone mais celui-ci émet des bruits parasites qui gâchent légèrement mon plaisir.

Plus de drogue et plus d'alcool. Plus d'oubli. Moins de sentiments et moins de sensations. Moins de John.

Le téléphone cesse. Seulement un instant. Il reprend. M'agace. Il est trop loin tout comme John. Il est trop loin et je ne veux pas me lever. Je ne vais pas dépenser inutilement des calories. Je vais faire abstraction et il disparaitra. Faisais-je réellement référence au téléphone ? Peu importe, bientôt tout disparaîtrait dans un flot de musique et de drogue.

Tout me monte à la tête, je suis transporté dans un autre monde, un monde où je suis bien. Mes yeux se ferment sur ce monde qui n'a jamais été pour moi.

Petit à petit une agaçante lumière me réveille. Je grogne, je voudrais de la lumière tamisée. Je vais fracasser la lampe qui me tire de mon abîme de néant. J'ouvre réellement les yeux, le soleil. Voilà le fautif. Quand va-t-il enfin imploser et foutre la paix au monde ?

Je me redresse. Vide la bouteille de champagne d'un trait et en ouvre immédiatement une autre. Je me prépare mon prochain shoot. De belles lignes de poudre, agrémentées de quelques pilules. Rageur, je tire les rideaux pour ne pas voir le soleil de la fin de l'après-midi se coucher sur Londres. Je remets de la musique. La douleur plantaire est toujours là, ainsi que le sang. J'aspire deux lignes dans chaque narine. Masse mon nez. Me dit que Lestrade est un foutu con. J'espère que Mycroft m'écrira un bel éloge funèbre. Finalement, je tirerai bien le rideau sur ma vie.

Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? Mon stock est anormalement bas. Une chose n'a pas changé. Le téléphone qui sonne sans cesse. Pitié, qu'on ne m'enterre pas avec. J'aspire au silence. Il a encore assez de batterie pour me pourrir. Si ce n'était pas absurde, il aurait émis l'hypothèse que ce dernier avait absorbé une partie de sa drogue. Brusquement, il s'assoit. Sa tête tourne, il prend encore quelques gorgées de champagne.

Le temps s'écoule bizarrement, il semble faire nuit maintenant. En tout cas, il fait nuit en lui. Il entend du bruit. Certainement ce portable. Son portable.

Pourquoi essaye-t-on de le joindre ? Je ne peux même plus bouger. Je me force à sortir du fauteuil, je fais deux pas. Tombe lamentablement sur le sol. Je sombre. Je sais que cette fois l'excès m'emporte. C'est ça une overdose. Mais pourquoi ai-je si mal ?

* * *

**Alors ? Sherlock sera-t-il sauvé ?**


	2. I'm comming to save you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV JOHN

POV de John. J'avoue avoir eu un peu de mal.

Mention de drogues !

Mais où est donc passé ce foutu génie ? A mon retour, l'appartement était un champ de ruine. Du verre brisé, des meubles cassés, les expériences en cours éparpillés sur le sol et détruites. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Une sorte de bombe avait dû exploser. Je déposais mon carton avec les quelques affaires récupérées chez Mary.

-Madame Hudson ? appelais-je vivement. Madame Hudson.

La vieille dame arriva prudemment et contempla avec la même horreur que moi le désastre.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demandais-je clairement inquiet en faisant le tour.

-C'est Sherlock, il était comme fou. Oh mon Dieu ! se lamenta-t-elle. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Il délirait.

Mon regard chercha des indices autour de moi au milieu des décombres. Sur la table basse, un miroir avec des traces de poudres suspectes, un sachet en plastique vide à côté. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore été inventer ? Il n'avait tout de même pas osé se droguer ? Pas après m'avoir fait une déclaration ? M'avait-il vraiment fait une déclaration ? Oui, c'était une certitude. Sherlock avait reconnu avoir une inclinaison particulière pour ma personne. Madame Hudson sanglota bruyamment. En récupérant discrètement les preuves de la présence de drogue pour les mettre dans ma poche, je me tournais vers elle pour essayer d'en savoir plus. Elle semblait totalement effondrée.

-Vous savez ce qui a provoqué… eh bien … ça ! désignais-je l'endroit autour de nous. Y avait-il quelqu'un avec lui ?

-Non. Grand dieu non, il était seul. Effrayant et totalement hors de lui.

-Et où est-il maintenant ? demandais-je patiemment pour ne pas la brusquer.

Mon côté médecin de guerre savait gérer les situations d'urgence. Etait-ce du sang près de la porte ? Ses chaussures ainsi que ses chaussettes gisaient près du canapé, son manteau et l'écharpe qu'il portait lors de sa déclaration, pendaient au-dessus. Rapidement, je fis à nouveau le tour de l'appartement, fouillant les endroits les plus absurdes, compte tenu du personnage. Ma seule conclusion était qu'il était sorti de là, pieds nus avec juste son pantalon et sa chemise avec le froid qu'il faisait. Sans oublié de mentionner : drogué. Je ne comprenais pas. Au moment où je pensais le cerner, il s'échappe en fumé entre mes doigts. Insaisissable.

Déboussolé, je pris le temps de m'asseoir dans mon fauteuil, essayant de faire abstraction de madame Hudson. A tout hasard, je composais son numéro sur mon smartphone. Pas de réponse. Avait-il changé d'avis ? On parlait de Sherlock Holmes.

Posément, j'essayais de me remémorer les faits en essayant son point de vue. Je l'imaginais aisément me gratifier d'un sourire condescendant, en répétant : les faits John, les faits ! Alors, je suis Sherlock et je viens d'annoncer à mon colocataire, seul véritable ami, partenaire d'enquête, bref la personne avec qui je passe la plupart de mon temps, que je suis amoureux de lui. Ce dernier semble très heureux de l'apprendre et me demande de l'attendre à la maison. Je rentre et je me mets à tout saccager avant de me droguer et de m'enfuir de l'appartement.

Ceci est totalement aberrant. Même pour Sherlock. Je m'inquiétais de plus en plus. L'imaginé déambulant dans les rues à moitié habillé et drogué, me fit blanchir. Et si Lestrade ou un de ses hommes tombait sur lui ? Je n'osais imaginer les conséquences. L'inspecteur ne laisserait pas passer et ferait des examens toxicologiques. Peut-être devrais-je contacter Mycroft et lui avouer que son frère et moi allions entamer une liaison un peu plus qu'amicale mais que son frère venait de disparaître après avoir tout saccagé et s'être drogué ? Je ne savais pas quelle partie l'irriterait le plus. Peut-être aurait-il le même tic nerveux que Mary lorsqu'je lui avais annoncé ce soir que je ne pourrais pas continuer avec elle. Bon, je n'avais pas volé les remarques acerbes mais la gifle était totalement exagérée de mon point de vue. Après tout, je ne lui avais jamais caché que ma préférence irait toujours à Sherlock. Même si j'avais été clair, elle avait espéré malgré tout et j'en étais désolé mais pas responsable.

Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans sa tête pour qu'il en arrive là ? Je passais à nouveau le regard sur l'ensemble de la pièce principale pour essayer de trouver un indice qui m'aurait échappé.

En désespoir de cause, je recomposais le numéro de Sherlock laissant sonner jusqu'à ce que la messagerie s'enclenche à nouveau.

-On devrait peut-être …, commença madame Hudson.

-Je vais faire un tour, il n'est peut-être pas allé loin, déclarais-je en repensant au manque de vêtements de Sherlock.

Je devais faire quelque chose, je ne pouvais pas rester à contempler les ruines de notre lieu de vie alors que tu es peut-être en danger. Marchant au hasard dans la nuit froide, je me dirigeais vers les lieux que nous avions l'habitude de fréquenter, puis j'interrogeais quelques sans abri. Sans résultat pour le moment mais je refusais de perdre espoir, priant pour que tu ne sois pas allongé dans une ruelle sombre en pleine hypothermie. Régulièrement, je tentais de te joindre, essayant de discerner ta sonnerie dans le silence nocturne. Les preuves de ta consommation dans ma poche, j'hésitais à contacter Lestrade pour m'aider dans ma recherche sans trop lui en dévoiler. Je prétexterais seulement que l'appartement comportait des traces de combats et que tu aurais éventuellement pu être enlevé. Cette histoire ne tiendrait pas longtemps devant madame Hudson qui réaffirmerait que tu étais seul.

Non, il n'y avait aucun ennemi dans cette histoire. Je commençais à me remettre en cause. J'avais dû faire ou dire quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Sa déclaration m'avait empli d'une joie indicible. Je n'avais jamais espérer autant quelque chose. Lorsqu'il avait admis que nous étions amis, j'étais déjà très content et enthousiasmé par l'idée que nous avancions dans notre relation et que je n'étais pas juste une espèce de gêne, bon à jouer ton coursier. Depuis notre rencontre, j'ai toujours été en admiration, malgré parfois un profond agacement, devant toi. Au fur et à mesure de notre collocation, ma vision est restée la même, je te voulais : toi, en tant qu'homme, en tant qu'ami et pourquoi pas en tant qu'amant. Tu es le partenaire idéal, élégant et intelligent. Notre routine platonique me convenait, j'avais à côté Mary pour les besoins charnel. J'avais bien noté la jalousie qui semblait t'animer comme un sentiment inconnu de toi et si transparent car tu ne le maîtrisais pas intérieurement. J'avoue en avoir joué un peu pour essayer de t'en faire prendre conscience et de ce que cela impliquait, mais sans jamais être blessant. Toi l'être qui ne comprend pas les interactions sociales vaines et inutiles comme tu le rappelles.

Mary savait que je brûlais pour toi, elle voyait bien ta jalousie et ton aversion pour elle. Elle misait certainement sur le fait que tu resterais aveugle, à te contenter de la mépriser alors qu'elle me tenait entre ses bras, comme le rappel constant de sa victoire sur toi.

Au petit matin, je suis rentré totalement défait à notre appartement resté dans le même état et toujours aussi vide de ta présence. Pourquoi une telle fureur ? Je continuais de t'appeler, je voulais être rassuré, savoir que tu allais bien. Un grattement à la porte me sortit de mon état semi comateux dans le fauteuil. Je m'étais peut-être assoupi sans m'en rendre compte. Ouvrant à un jeune homme un peu débraillé, je mis un instant à comprendre sa présence. Un sans-abri venait de répondre à mon appel de détresse.

-Cet homme l'a vu cette nuit, me dit-il en me tendant un papier.

Je ne pus même pas le remercier, le temps que je déplie cette espèce de torchon, il avait disparu. Dessus, un nom et une adresse. Regroupant le peu de ressource qu'il me restait, je remis mon manteau pour m'y diriger.

Pour l'instant, il n'y avait personne à l'endroit indiqué. Je me résolus donc à attendre dans un café pas très loin d'où je pouvais observer le point de contact. Commandant à intervalle régulier diverses boissons, je somnolais entre chaque commande pour essayer de récupérer des forces. Je ne savais pas dans quoi tu nous avais embarqués, rien n'avait jamais été facile avec toi.

Lentement, une certaine peur s'était infiltrée dans mes veines et malgré la fatigue, ma nervosité m'empêchait de récupérer de ma nuit blanche à errer à ta recherche à travers les rues de Londres. Un homme finit par se poster à l'endroit indiqué. De ma place, je l'observais pour savoir à quel genre de personne j'avais à faire. Le gars était roux, irlandais et avait vraisemblablement reçu un mauvais coup récemment. Au bout d'un moment, je repérais son petit manège. Ce roux était clairement un dealer. Payant ma dernière consommation, je levais le camp pour questionner l'individu.

Je m'approchais de la cible et entamais le dialogue.

-Je cherche un ami.

-Je ne suis pas un service de renseignement, répliqua-t-il en s'éloignant un peu dans la ruelle.

Ni une ni deux, je le plaquais sauvagement contre le mur en lui bloquant le bras et appuyant sur sa nuque pour l'immobiliser.

-Grand, élancé, peu vêtu, brun, insolent. Tu vois de qui je parle ? Sherlock Holmes.

-Oui, grimaça-t-il en se débattant. Il est passé hier. Il m'a acheté un éventail important de mon matériel. Il était bandant au possible avec sa chemise blanche ouverte.

Je grognais de fureur face à son dernier commentaire et sans aucun contrôle je lui claquais la tête contre le mur de brique.

-Où est-il ? exigeais-je d'une voix mortelle.

-J'en sais rien, il s'est enfuit, après m'avoir payé, répondit le dealer complètement sonné.

Enfui ? Donc ce salaud avait tenté quelque chose, d'où le visage tuméfié. Je claquais à nouveau son visage contre la surface dure de la brique avant de le laisser s'affaisser sur le sol complètement sonné, le visage en sang. Qu'il s'estime heureux, j'avais déjà tué pour lui et je le referai sans hésiter.

Sherlock s'était ravitaillé en drogue. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à saisir ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Fallait-il être un génie pour le comprendre ? Retour à la case départ pour sa localisation. L'indication n'avait fait que m'inquiéter encore plus. Dans mon esprit, les pires scénarii se profilaient. Dans lesquels, je voyais un Sherlock vulnérable, sous l'influence de stupéfiants, sa chemise légèrement ouverte subissant les pires outrages. De rage, je retournais à l'appartement ne cessant d'appeler son numéro.

A mon retour, Mycroft attendait debout devant la fenêtre. Appuyé sur son parapluie, un pli inquiet sur le front, il me fixa.

-Où est-il ? articulais-je lentement en état d'extrême fatigue.

-Vous avez l'air épuisé, remarqua Mycroft en s'approchant.

-Que … mais … Je … Ce n'est pas la réponse à la question que j'ai posé, bégayais-je en m'énervant.

-Monsieur Watson, déclara posément le frère de mon petit-ami. Vous n'êtes pas familier des antécédents sombre de mon frère et bien qu'étant son ... ami semble-t-il, vous n'êtes pas en …

-Ne terminez pas cette phrase, le menaçais-je en pointant mon doigt vers lui. Vous êtes peut-être son frère mais vous ne savez pas ce qu'il y a entre nous.

Mes paroles restèrent suspendues entre nous. Dans le cerveau de Mycroft Holmes, des connexions s'activèrent, je voyais dans ses yeux certaines conclusions. Si je n'étais pas imprégné de fatigue et d'inquiétude, j'aurais jubilé d'avoir eu raison pour le tic apparaissant sur le visage de l'aîné des Holmes. Impossible de dire si ses déductions étaient justes et je m'en foutais. Sherlock était certainement en danger, l'usage de drogue n'était pas anodin. Le risque d'overdose me paraissait plausible concernant le personnage excessif qu'il était. Si Mycroft ne voulait pas m'aider à le retrouver, il devait partir. Je n'avais pas besoin de casse-tête supplémentaire pour le moment.

-Savez-vous où il est oui ou non ?

Après un autre long moment de silence où j'envisageais de le mettre à la porte, il acquiesça sans pour autant me donner les détails que j'attendais. Impassible, il passa devant moi et gagna la sortie avant de m'inviter à la suivre. Par automatisme, je continuais à tenter de joindre à intervalle régulier. Le trajet fut silencieux. Mycroft m'observant, tandis que j'actionnais nerveusement le téléphone. La voiture finit par s'arrêter devant l'entrée d'un hôtel de luxe, très éloigné de l'endroit sordide où je t'imaginais. Mon inquiétude baissa un instant devant ce cadre avant de revenir en force, justement parce que c'est tout à fait le genre d'endroit pour les excès en tout genre. Mes mains blanchirent en serrant mon téléphone pendant que ton frère discutait avec le réceptionniste. L'homme finit par lui tendre un double avec un numéro et je m'en saisis vivement au passage sans prendre en compte le reste. Au fond de moi, ce silence inhabituel me hantait et alors que l'ascenseur montait, je continuais mes appels désespérés.

Dans les couloirs, me rapprochant de la porte de ta chambre, je finis par entendre étouffée ta sonnerie ainsi que de la musique classique. L'angoisse m'étreint comme tu ne répondais pas aux coups que je portais contre la porte. Mince barrière qui me séparait de toi, derrière laquelle j'entendis le bruit d'un corps qui chute, un corps qui sombre. Interdit, durant quelques longues et interminables secondes, je me sentais sombrer à mon tour dans le néant. Mes réflexes prirent le relais et je déverrouillais rapidement la porte qui claqua avec fracas contre le mur.

Tu étais immobile. Immédiatement, je fus à tes côtés pour contrôler tes constantes. Le choc, tu venais de faire un arrêt respiratoire. Je n'imaginais pas notre premier baiser comme une tentative de te sauver la vie. Avec précision, j'enchaînais les gestes de secours. Vivre, c'est ce que tu devais faire, il n'y avait pas d'alternative. Tu ne mourrais pas entre mes bras.

Lorsque ta respiration reprit, Mycroft était dans l'encadrement de la porte, écoutant les insultes que je te débitais. Ton corps inconscient se soulevait dans une calme respiration mais tu n'étais pas sauvé pour autant. Une overdose. Qu'est ce qui, dans ton esprit tortueux, avait pu te conduire à ça ? Tu m'annonces que tu m'aimes et tu me laisses pour te suicider à coups de drogue et de ? était-ce réellement des bouteilles de champagne ?

-Tu te moques de moi ? interrogeais-je furieux malgré ton inconscience en montrant le cadre.

Observant ton corps, je constatais que tu étais bien sortie avec simplement ton pantalon et ta belle chemise blanche, celle qui te donne un air d'Ange. Tes pieds nus et noircis, dont l'un était entaillé, risquant une infection. Comme si l'overdose n'était pas suffisante.

Prenant sur moi, je me décidais à te lever pour essayer de te ramener à la conscience, à moi. C'est le moment que choisit ton frère pour m'informer qu'une ambulance arrivait pour t'emmener.

-Rester avec lui, lors de sa prise en charge, si vous le désirez, commenta-t-il laissant sous-entendre qu'il s'occupait de tout.

Tout quoi ? Je m'en moquais, je te tenais et je ne ta lâcherai pas.

-Mycroft ? Ne peux-tu pas me laisser mourir en paix ? marmonnas-tu entre mes bras.

A l'entente de ses mots, mon corps se raidit et je te laissais tomber lourdement au sol.

-Tu veux que je t'aide peut-être ? grognais-je terrifié à l'idée qu'il ait délibérément attenté à ses jours.

-John ?

Lorsque ton regard se focalisa sur moi, pour s'apercevoir que j'étais réelle. Tes yeux se fermèrent alors qu'un soupir désespéré franchissait tes lèvres. Un premier sanglot te secoua, bientôt suivis par des milliers d'autres au milieu d'un rire hystérique. Impuissant, je te soulevais de nouveau pour te porter jusqu'au lit qui était resté intact. Visiblement, tu avais besoin de temps pour te calmer. Je m'éloignais pour faire part de ma résolution à Mycroft.

-Faite moi porter le matériel nécessaire, je vais gérer cela ici, affirmais-je d'un ton qui ne laissait pas de place à l'argumentation, même pour un Holmes.

Dignement, il approuva et quitta les lieux sans un mot ou même une tentative de réconfort ou de soutien. Les états d'âme et ce qui lui passait par la tête ne me concernait pas. J'avais beaucoup plus important à faire. Je devais soigner et comprendre l'homme-enfant que j'avais choisi et qui m'avait choisi en retour.

A mon retour dans la chambre, tu semblais dormir. J'entrepris donc de nettoyer tes pieds noirs ainsi que ta blessure plantaire, tout en surveillant ta respiration et ton rythme cardiaque régulièrement. A ton prochain réveil, je te fis boire un peu d'eau et tu te rendormis quasiment immédiatement. Sur ton bras, j'avais installé une perfusion avec un produit adapté pour contrer les effets de la drogue encore présente dans ton organisme.

Par moment, je pestais à voix haute, puis je finis par m'endormir dans un fauteuil près du lit. L'adrénaline avait cessé de faire effet maintenant que tu étais hors de danger. La fatigue m'emporta rapidement vers des rêves sur nos projets futurs.

Nous étions réunis et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il y aura donc un épilogue pour conclure cette petite histoire, avec discussion et plus si affinité.


End file.
